


Sick as Your Secrets

by Vinnocent



Series: Heroes and Wolves [5]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnocent/pseuds/Vinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's grandmother and her assistant confront Gerard about his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick as Your Secrets

"I hear you're feeling better," Agrona said, pulling a chair out from the desk.

Tyler closed the door behind her and leaned against it. He grinned mockingly at the old man before them, who was leaking ash-black blood all over himself. "Poor old thing looks monstrous."

Gerard narrowed his eyes. "Is that a pun?" He looked to Agrona. "You got yourself a toy that puns?"

"I owe you neither explanation nor justification of my choices, but to satisfy your perverse curiosity… Tyler is not my 'toy,' as you put it," Agrona said, eyes narrow and dangerous. "He has been of great assistance to me in your lack, with our mutual and related interests."

"Is that to say that he's as mad as you?" Gerard suggested. "Obsessed with twisting empty spaces into vast conspiracies?"

"You dare say that with an air of superiority? After you gutted our family?" she demanded.

Gerard waived a hand dismissively. "What Kate chose—"

Agrona was out of her chair already. Her hand grabbed his wrist and bent it back angrily. "How _dare_ you speak to me of her as though you retain even a glimmer of innocence! While I spent eighteen years, three months, and six days—"

"It's after eight o'clock," Tyler casually reminded her, leaning slightly so he could see the scene better.

"— _seven_ days searching for my son, you twisted and corrupted our daughter, manipulated her into a mania that could only lead to death, then _dared_ to use her name to hide your true, vicious and disgusting agenda, and then DID IT AGAIN WITH VICTORIA. Then TRIED AGAIN WITH ALLISON. What you hold in you _is_ a monster. You hold in you a violent hate and distrust of women so thorough that you would sacrifice your own family to its flames. You disgust me, and leaving our children in your hands was my greatest mistake."

Agrona drew in a sharp breath, steadied herself, then released his bruising wrist as though it were actual trash. "I am paying for that now," she said. "But you… you haven't even begun. For such an unfathomable crime, there will be unfathomable punishment. If you cannot cry for the loss of your kin, I will make you cry for the loss of your self, for there will not be one ounce remaining to immortalize when I am done with you."

"You think you can just dictate this on your own?" Gerard challenged.

"I AM THE MATRIARCH!" Agrona shouted into his face. "I am your only judge. I am your only jury." She glared down at him, at his self-satisfied little smirk, eager to return to its absence. "And I will choose your executioner."

Tyler giggled delightedly as she left the room to fill out the forms to have Gerard removed from the hospice. He closed the door behind her. "You know what you say, old man," he whispered, stepping forward toward Gerard. "Rabid dogs should be put down."

He crouched, reached out, and, almost lovingly, wiped black drool from Gerard's lips. Then, he laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's the last you'll ever see of Gerard in this series. Bye loser!


End file.
